nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
Pinkie Pie
Pinkie Pie is a female Earth pony from Ponyville and one of the main characters of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. Pinkie's parents call her Pinkamena Diane Pie in The Cutie Mark Chronicles and the chapter book Pinkie Pie and the Rockin' Ponypalooza Party! She resides and works at Sugarcube Corner as a baker, assists Mr. and Mrs. Cake at work, babysits their babies, holds parties for the various ponies of Ponyville, and goes on adventures with her friends. She is a very exuberant, enthusiastic, happy, funny, silly, talkative, jolly, and giggly pony. She writes and performs many songs, and she also has a toothless pet baby alligator named Gummy. She frequently serves as the comic relief of the show and performs impossible, logic-defying feats, such as her seemingly inflatable hair, or even sometimes "breaking the fourth wall"; the Season 1 DVD commentary for Winter Wrap Up said that Lauren Faust had dictated that "only Pinkie Pie could do certain crazy gags and other characters wouldn't do it". She represents the element of laughter. Depiction in the series Personalityhttp://mlp.wikia.com/wiki/Pinkie_Pie?action=edit&section=3 Pinkie is cheerful, hyperactive, and outgoing. She teaches her friends to laugh at their fears in Friendship is Magic - Part 2. In the Smile Song, she sings that her life is worthwhile because she talks to he friends and makes them smile. Pinkie tends to approach serious situations with a lighthearted manner. When the main characters confrontDiscord in The Return of Harmony Part 2, she stops to drink chocolate milk raining from a cotton candy cloud. Cartoonish behavior Pinkie frequently performs cartoonish feats, such such as eye-bulging, wild takes, and unusually angled cuts into the frame. Her merry skips resemble Pepé Le Pew's, particularly in Griffon the Brush Off. Her costume and waddle in Dragonshy are reminiscent of Daffy Duck's four-legged body in Duck Amuck. Pinkie breaks the fourth wall and shows awareness of cinematic elements on several occasions. For example, at the end of Magic Duel, she stretches open the iris wipe and climbs into the black screen to protest about her vanished mouth. Twilight opens a portal to enter the black screen and restores Pinkie's mouth. Love of partieshttp://mlp.wikia.com/wiki/Pinkie_Pie?action=edit&section=5 In The Cutie Mark Chronicles, Pinkie recalls how she got her cutie mark when she was inspired to throw a party for her glum and cheerless family. Pinkie loves throwing parties for her friends and for special occasions, such as Twilight's arrival in Ponyville andPrincess Luna's return to Canterlot. In Party of One, she invites her friends to Gummy's "after-birthday party," even though they just had a birthday party for Gummy the day before. She uses a "party cannon" to quickly decorate a table in Sweet and Elite. Musical abilities Pinkie frequently performs songs. She plays a one-pony band in Swarm of the Century and Magic Duel. Cookinghttp://mlp.wikia.com/wiki/Pinkie_Pie?action=edit&section=7 Pinkie works at Sugarcube Corner, a confectionery run by Mr. and Mrs. Cake. She teaches Apple Bloom how to make cupcakes in Call of the Cutie. In the first issue of the official comic, Pinkie makes "tutti-frutti sherbert sugar punch" for the royal wedding in A Canterlot Wedding, with seven parts sugar to every one part tutti. Rainbow Dash says that the rest of her day was a blur after eating it. Pinkie Sensehttp://mlp.wikia.com/wiki/Pinkie_Pie?action=edit&section=8 Pinkie’s "Pinkie Sense" is the focus of Feeling Pinkie Keen. It is Pinkie's ability to predict events in the near future using various twitches and involuntary motions. Applejack says that the citizens of Ponyville pay heed to Pinkie's predictions. Twilight fails to find a scientific explanation for Pinkie Sense, and eventually accepts it by the end of the episode. In The Mysterious Mare Do Well, Pinkie saves a team of construction workers from a collapsing building as part of the "Mare Do Well" plan. After Pinkie mentions her Pinkie Sense, her tail twitches, and she pushes Rainbow Dash out of the way of a falling pot. In It's About Time, Pinkie says she can only predict immediate events and not the actual future. Her tail twitches and a flowerpot falls on Twilight's head. Ice-skatinghttp://mlp.wikia.com/wiki/Pinkie_Pie?action=edit&section=9 Twilight admires Pinkie's ice-skating skills in Winter Wrap Up. Pinkie says she's been skating since she was "an itty-bitty little-wittle twinkie-Pinkie." Memoryhttp://mlp.wikia.com/wiki/Pinkie_Pie?action=edit&section=10 In Friendship is Magic, part 1, Pinkie says she knows “everypony in Ponyville.” In A Friend in Deed, she wishesCheerilee a happy birthday, Zecora a happy day-after-her-birthday, and Matilda a happy birthday in one hundred and thirty-two days. When Maltida asks Pinkie how she remembers everything about everypony, Pinkie replies that it’s because everypony is her friend. Depiction in Equestria Girls In My Little Pony Equestria Girls, Pinkie Pie's human counterpart is the head of the party planning committee at Canterlot High. Twilight meets her in the gymnasium to sign up for the Princess of the Fall Formal contest. At first, Pinkie is not on good terms with Fluttershy and Rarity, but they realize that Sunset Shimmer turned them against each other. The friends reconcile and work together to help Twilight win the contest. When Twilight starts explaining who she really is, Pinkie guesses that Twilight is a pony princess from an alternate world on a mission to retrieve a "magical element". After Sunset Shimmer's defeat, Pinkie tries to follow Twilight through the portal, but the portal closes. The human Pinkie has the same cartoonish aspects as her pony counterpart. At one point, she picks one of the balloon patterns off her skirt and inflates it like a balloon. She also wishes for "a party cannon that could decorate everything super fast," an object that her pony counterpart already owns. Role in Ultima Category:Protagonists Category:Ponies